marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak
Marvel's Cloak & Dagger, or simply Cloak & Dagger, is an American television series based on the Marvel Comics superheroes of the same names. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on Freeform. The first season premiered on June 7, 2018 and concluded on August 2, 2018. The second season premiered on April 4, 2019. Season Synopses Season One Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson come from starkly different backgrounds, each growing up with a secret they never dared share with another soul. Once a privileged little girl, Tandy Bowen watched as her family was destroyed by a disastrous storm that uprooted her life. Now in her late teens, an unexpected encounter with a boy named Tyrone sparks a life-changing event. Young Tyrone Johnson wanted nothing more than to prove he was fearless. But when everything he held close was taken away, life taught Tyrone to be afraid. Now older and more sheltered, Tyrone closes himself off. But when he meets a girl named Tandy his life changes forever. Season Two Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger is the story of Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson — two teenagers from very different backgrounds who find themselves burdened with and awakened to newly acquired superpowers, which are mysteriously linked to one another. Season two turns the heat up on our young heroes as Tyrone and Tandy try to find their place as more active heroes in this world. As they learn and grow emotionally, so will their skills. In season one, we saw Tandy and Ty dip their toes into the world of hopes and fears; this season, they will dive deeper into this metaphysical pool. With enhanced powers and a decision to be the type of heroes they want to be, they make the choice to run into the danger, head first. They tackle a heartless vigilante and uncover an evil that’s been preying on the young women of the city, as the show takes on more serious topics like gang violence and human trafficking. Cast Starring Cast *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger (Seasons 1-2) *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak (Seasons 1-2) *Gloria Reuben as Adina Johnson (Seasons 1-2) *Andrea Roth as Melissa Bowen (Seasons 1-2) *J.D. Evermore as Connors (Season 1) *Miles Mussenden as Otis Johnson (Season 1; Guest Star Season 2) *Carl Lundstedt as Liam Walsh (Season 1) *Emma Lahana as Brigid O'Reilly / Mayhem (Seasons 1-2) *Jaime Zevallos as Francis Xavier Delgado (Season 1; Guest Star Season 2) Recurring Cast *Marqus Clae as Billy Johnson † (Season 1) *Dalon J. Holland as Duane Porter † (Season 1) *Andy Dylan as Nathan Bowen † (Seasons 1-2) *Wayne Pére as Peter Scarborough (Season 1) *Noëlle Renée Bercy as Evita Fusilier (Seasons 1-2) *Lane Miller as Officer Fuchs † (Seasons 1-2) *Gary Weeks as Greg Pressfield † (Season 1) *Angela M. Davis as Chantelle (Seasons 1-2) *Ally Maki as Mina Hess (Seasons 1-2) *Tim Kang as Ivan Hess (Season 1) *Dilshad Vadsaria as Lia Dewan (Season 2) *Cecilia Leal as Mikayla Bell (Season 2) *Brooklyn McLinn as Andre Deschaine (Season 2) Posters 31793546 974833672688529 3629410011236532224 n.jpg|Season One Cloak and Dagger S2 - Poster.jpg|Season Two Production On April 7, 2016, Freeform greenlit Cloak & Dagger with a straight-to-series order. It is co-produced by Marvel Television and ABC Signature Studios.Freeform Greenlights Marvel Romance Superhero Series ‘Cloak & Dagger’ (EXCLUSIVE) On January 30, 2017, Marvel.com announced Olivia Holt and Aubrey Joseph as the two leads of the series.'MARVEL'S CLOAK & DAGGER' CASTS ITS LEADS The production of the series started in February 2017 in New Orleans, under the working title "Shadows".PREVIEW – PRODUCTION WEEKLY – ISSUE 1026 – THURSDAY, JANUARY 12, 2017 Videos Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Official Trailer Freeform|Trailer #1 References External Links * * * * * * Category:TV Series Category:Cloak & Dagger